Gulls on the Shore
by snow-angel222
Summary: short storyLegolas has reached a dilemma about white gulls calling and a restless heart. Please r&r!


Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I don't own much. I only own some of the plot, Argonth and Bilberegond. Other than that it's all Tolkien's.  
  
I hope you like it. This is my first short story. Please r&r!  
  
Gulls on the Shore  
  
Galadriel's words rang in his ears. He stood looking west towards the sea. His long blond hair wiped through the air, his bright blue eyes straining to see far. In his head he faintly heard the call of a White Sea gull in his head. He wanted to catch just one more glimpse of them as they ate away his heart.  
  
"Legolas, King Elessar requests your presence," said a black haired guard called Bergil son of Captain Beregond of Ithilien. Legolas nodded and turned away from the West. He stood on the topmost level of Minas Tirith. He shook his head and headed into the Great Hall.  
  
Aragorn was seated in his high white throne with his Queen Arwen standing next to him. Legolas bowed to him and looked at him quietly.  
  
"Legolas my friend, how many times must I ask you to treat me as an equal. We both have been through the same evils and come out on top," Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes Aragorn, I am sorry. It just seems proper to bow to the king," he said in a far away voice only half thinking about his answer.  
  
"Well then I command you not to bow to me. We are friends and to bow to me only lessens your quality in this friendship," ordered Aragorn. Legolas simply nodded.  
  
"Well, since you seem to be acting like the quite elf you are I will simply cut to the chase. I was wondering if anything was troubling you? Ever since we returned to Gondor and your home Mirkwood after the war of the ring you have seemed very laid back and out of things. Even a fair competition against the dwarf Gimli doesn't seem to strike your fancy. What is troubling you?" Aragorn asked softly. Legolas just turned to him surprised that he would ask him something like that. He thought for a moment then made up his mind.  
  
"Nothing my lord Aragorn, I am just reflecting. I have lived many years and seen many things" Legolas simply replied.  
  
"Yes well it has been almost half a century since the war yet still you reflect your life?" smirked Aragorn. Legolas looked at Aragorn surprised.  
  
"Has it truly been that long?" Legolas looked utterly surprised. "I would have thought it to be 10 years at tops, everything seems so peaceful and slow. Nothing bothers this world, not a drop of evil," Legolas whispered.  
  
"Well my fair friend, it has been that long. I suggest you go find Gimli. He has been looking for you and will most certainly question you more" Aragorn said and smiled gently.  
  
" I take my leave" Legolas said. He nodded to Aragorn and Arwen then left. He headed straight out the doors and back to Bergil. "Bergil, have you seen Gimli recently? I desire to speak to him and ask him if we will take up my offer on a friendly competition," Legolas briefly explained.  
  
"Why yes my Prince Legolas, he just passed by here. He said he would be off looking for some food if you needed him" Bergil said.  
  
Legolas looked at him stunned. He hadn't been called Prince Legolas since long before he left for Rivendell so long ago. He was simply a messenger from Mirkwood there to report that the wretched Gollum had escaped. He had ended up on some long mission to protect Frodo, save Rohan and Gondor, and gain a strong friendship between Aragorn and Gimli. In all the things he had ever done traveling with the fellowship had been the best thing yet.  
  
Legolas shook his head and nodded his thanks to Bergil. Then he sprinted down the stairs and ran noiselessly to the kitchens. He stopped in front of the doors and pushed them open. The room smelled heavenly full of great scents. Legolas wondered why they smelled so rich. They usually smelled wonderful but they smelled as if they were preparing a feast.  
  
"Aye sir this must be the finest pork in all of Middle-Earth!" Legolas heard Gimli's voice carry through the room. He smiled slightly and made his way over to him.  
  
"Prince Legolas, may I ask you to sample this stew for me? I am not quite sure if it is done correctly," said a small cook with a long crooked nose and wispy gray hair. Legolas shook his head in surprise again. Even the small cook had called him Prince Legolas and asked him to sample her famous stew that she had perfected long before he had come to Gondor.  
  
"Of course Iorthea. I would be honored to have a sip of such a fine stew before everyone else" Legolas said graciously. Iorthea handed him a large spoon brimming with stew that smoked slightly from the heat. Legolas blew on it a bit and took a sip. He was surprised to find that it tasted even better than ever before. A small smile tugged at his lips and he finished the rest. "Why Iorthea, I must disagree. If anything your fine stew is better than ever. It seems you spiced it up with stronger herbs to pronounce the different ingredients" Legolas gushed.  
  
Iorthea gave him a grand smile and he patted her on the back. "Don't show Master Dwarf or it will be gone before dinner is served" Legolas whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh Legolas, I found you. Know what is it you were telling old Iorthea about me? I heard my name," growled Gimli. Legolas just laughed.  
  
"Nothing Gimli, just what a great honor it is for her to have you in here eating this feat before it is even served to everyone. It seems that you were simply testing everything to make sure it was just right?" joked Legolas trying to hide his smile. Gimli's smile faded and he frowned at Legolas.  
  
"Well Master elf, I must ask you what you think what all these wonderful cooks would do without a marvelous tester like me" sneered Gimli. Legolas looked at him taken back.  
  
"Fine Gimli, you win just save some for me when we come to dinner. Then again by then it will be more like our days on the run with barely anything to eat rather than a feast" smirked Legolas.  
  
"It's hard to be a dwarf! You would never make it as far as I have as a dwarf!" whined Gimli.  
  
"I'm sure I wouldn't have. I mean dwarves are so short, always hungry, can't ride horses, and can only wield an axe. I don't fancy using an axe anytime soon" Legolas reassured Gimli. Gimli's eyes got wide then he burst out laughing followed by Legolas.  
  
"A fair comeback my friend. A good comeback indeed." Gimli drifted off. "So what is it you be wanting?"  
  
"Just to interest you in a fair competition is all. Elf against dwarf, no cheating, and no help from any master cooks or young guards" the elf said. Gimli stared hard at him then nodded his head.  
  
"Agreed" he said.  
  
"Now Master dwarf, I've already laid out the rules now you must follow them, no exceptions" the elf said in a very serious voice.  
  
"Yes Legolas, I understand, now can we start?" Gimli said impatiently. Legolas laughed slightly and nodded.  
  
Legolas and Gimli sat seated at a small table facing each other. Laid out ready to go was a red and black chessboard. Gimli carefully moved one of his pawns. Legolas smiled and swiftly made his move. As the game progressed a small black pile of Gimli's pieces grew higher and higher next to him. Gimli had his tongue between his teeth and was muttering under his breath.  
  
"Could move that knight, no then Legolas has a free path to kill my bishop. Could move the bishop but then he kills my pawn. Oh, darn elf!" growled Gimli. Legolas laughed heartily has he forgot about all his troubles watching his old friend fretting over his smart game. "Fine I give in, take him Legolas" Gimli sighed. He moved his pawn to the right and Legolas stared at him.  
  
"If you want it that way my friend" Legolas said and killed his Queen.  
  
"What!" said a flabbergasted Gimli. "It isn't possible! You can't have just, it came out of nowhere!" stuttered Gimli.  
  
"What can I say, I have eyes like a hawk, fair and can see more than the average dwarf" Legolas snickered.  
  
"More like an elf. With laser beam eyes you probably forced the board to move to your advantage" mumbled Gimli.  
  
"I would do not such thing! I am an elf and a good, fair one too. I would not cheat, I set down the rules for a fair game, know it's up to you to follow them" pointed out Legolas.  
  
"Arrrrr, fine Legolas. Sine you've done such a terrible deed as to kill the fair Queen Arwen I want you to go ask Bergil to go fetch my pipe!" ordered Gimli. Legolas sighed and went to get Bergil. "Hey, Bilberegond, come 'ere! I need your help," whispered Gimli.  
  
A small boy of maybe 9 came crawling out from behind the curtains. "Yes Master Gimli" the boy said.  
  
"I need you to help me. The elf here is smothering me and I need to beat him, show him what dwarves are made of. But he just killed my Queen and I don't have much left to play with" rushed Gimli keeping a look out for Legolas.  
  
"Well, just lure his Bishop over here and kill him. Then let him take your knight. After that go after his king with your castle and that will get you to check mate" Bilberegond quickly explained. The boy had black hair just like his father Bergil. He dreamed of becoming a great guard like his father and grandfather Captain Beregond. But until then he settled for helping Gimli win his games against Legolas and play an occasional game against his father or maybe King Elessar.  
  
"Bilberegond, you're a genius, thank you! Now run along on the east exit so you don't run into the elf. He can't know I'm cheating!" said Gimli and Bilberegond ran off.  
  
"Well Gimli, Bergil said he'll be right along," said Legolas. He saw Gimli quickly sit up and Bergil's son Bilberegond ran off. "Now Master Dwarf, what have we here, cheating?" Legolas asked catching him in the act.  
  
"No of course not. You said I couldn't get help from master cooks or young guards. But Bilberegond is Bergil's son and is not a young guard at all!" Gimli exclaimed. Legolas sighed as Gimli made him eat his own words.  
  
Gimli made his move and Legolas immediately went for the trap. Then Gimli killed Legolas' bishop. Legolas gasped and looked at Gimli. He just looked at the elf innocently and Legolas moved again. Gimli gave him his knight and Legolas smirked.  
  
"Had a little chat with Bilberegond did we? Well his plan seems to have back fired just now" he said and killed Gimli's castle. Gimli looked at him and attacked him with his bishop. Legolas just killed his bishop.  
  
"Check mate" he said proudly. Gimli looked around hopelessly as all his pieces were incontinently place. Legolas moved his bishop forward and killed Gimli's king.  
  
"Legolas, how dare you kill me, I am the king!" bellowed Aragorn. Gimli jumped and Legolas turned to see Aragorn trying to pull a serious face as he scolded Legolas.  
  
"It was a fair game Aragorn and your time has well gone. It is now my turn to rein Gondor. Little Argonth can be the Captain or something, I'll think of something. You and Arwen can leave to live with the little hobbits" Legolas smirked. Argonth was Aragorn's son who was next in line to take over the ruling of Gondor.  
  
"Do no insult Argonth, he will be the next king and you can be his elf servant" Aragorn roared.  
  
"Or he can be my king servant and I sit in his thrown drinking wine all day" Legolas said quickly. Aragorn laughed and patted Legolas on the back. "Good game Legolas. And Gimli, you put up a strong fight but you forget his elf ears" Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas smiled pointing to his pointed ears. "It's all in the ears, dwarf," he whispered and Gimli growled. Legolas just patted him on the back. "Were you wanting something Aragorn?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No, Iorthea just told me to tell you that dinner will be ready in half and hour and said you should get ready. I hear it is to be a great feast," Aragorn said.  
  
"Why are we having a feast Aragorn?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Because I am hungry and feel I could eat a whole oliphant so Iorthea decided to cook me a feast, you just get the scraps and the dwarf can eat your scraps" Aragorn smirked.  
  
"Men, they are always eating. Probably trying to compete with the dwarves, just never could get up to their high standards." Legolas' voice dwindled away as he left for his chambers to get ready. Aragorn gaped at the doorway as Gimli laughed as he left too.  
  
Legolas appeared in the doorway of the dining hall dressed for dinner. At the table already were Arwen, Argonth, and Gimli. Gimli's eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked around at all the wonderful foods. Aragorn suddenly appeared behind Legolas.  
  
"Well I don't see my oliphant but that's alright, Iorthea's stew looks good enough" Aragorn said. Legolas shook his head and followed Aragorn into the room. They took their seats and began to eat. Gimli dove right into the turkey. Legolas laughed and took a sip of his wine.  
  
"This is excellent wine tonight, is there a reason for all this? It has been a very strange day indeed," said Legolas as he took another sip.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Argonth.  
  
"Well today I was questioned if I was alright and found out it has been 50 years since my adventure. Also I was called Prince Legolas twice today. First by Bergil then by Iorthea. Then she let me sample her stew in the kitchens today, which I might add is better than it's usually great taste, and now this feast. Someone is not telling me something," Legolas said. He turned to Aragorn expecting an answer.  
  
"Why do you look to me Legolas? I do not have all the answers" lied Aragorn. Legolas stared at him more and Aragorn gave up under his piercing gaze. "It just seemed that you have been out of it recently. Your heart just doesn't seem to rest anywhere," Aragorn said.  
  
"Maybe a good old trip back to Mirkwood to see your father and the woods again might do the trick" Gimli said. Legolas brightened at the idea of the trip.  
  
"An excellent idea Gimli. What do you say Legolas? How about going to see your father and the other remaining elves in Mirkwood for a month or so, just to see if you like it better there" Aragorn said. Legolas nodded his head.  
  
"I would like that very much Aragorn, I thank you." Legolas said.  
  
"Then it's settled, you should leave for Mirkwood with Gimli on horseback tomorrow before dusk" Aragorn said.  
  
"On horseback?" stuttered Gimli said spraying Arwen with bits of pork. She dusted off her dress disgusted and turned away from him shaking her head.  
  
"Yes Master Dwarf, it is the fastest way and you haven't been on a horse in years, since the ring, so I wouldn't worry about it. It should do some good for Legolas" Aragorn said.  
  
"Oh father may I go too? I have yet to see the elves of Mirkwood. I only see the ones that occasionally pass through here and Legolas" Argonth pleaded.  
  
"What am I not enough elf for you? The bareback riding, archery master, spinner of swords and wielder of swords is not enough for you?" Legolas asked. Argonth bowed his head.  
  
"Forgive me Legolas, I just haven't seen any real elves in a long time" Argonth said.  
  
"What about Arwen?" Gimli asked taking a sip of his ale. Arwen looked at Argonth and he laughed.  
  
"Well I seem to have forgotten how many elves surround me, my mistake" he said.  
  
"It is alright Argonth, I shall not deprive you of his wonderful treat. So with Legolas' leave I give you permission to see the elves of Mirkwood with them" Aragorn said. Argonth turned to Legolas hopeful of getting to see the elves. Legolas starred solemnly at him for some time then smiled.  
  
"Of course Argonth, I would be privileged to have you with me," laughed Legolas.  
  
"All is set then and I shall call on Bergil to get the horses ready for you tomorrow" Aragorn said and the plans were set.  
  
Looked out towards the West again that day. The gulls were ringing in his ears again only this time louder. It seemed to be getting worse as the years wore on. After living for two thousand something years Legolas was beginning to ware down.  
  
"Legolas my son what troubles you?" asked a voice behind him. Thranduil, Legolas' father came up behind him and looked south too.  
  
"The gulls are getting louder. I cannot seem to stop them; no matter how hard I try. Even being back in the wood of Mirkwood does not silence them. My heard just doesn't seem to rest in the forest anymore" Legolas sighed.  
  
"You heard the call of the gulls didn't you?" Thranduil asked. Legolas turned to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Don't you remember the words Galadriel sent with Elrond's sons?" he asked. Legolas looked aghast.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Legolas whispered.  
  
"My son, do you think me blind? It is very obvious to me. Don't you remember?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Of course I do, the words have been repeating in my head now, since game on the ships with the dead" Legolas said.  
  
"Repeat them to me" said Thranduil, Legolas looked at him in a funny way for a minute then turned west again.  
  
"Why, what will that do? I just can't seem to get the sea out of my head" Legolas said.  
  
"Just repeat them for me" he instructed.  
  
"I don't see the point father. I came here to get that out of my head, not dwell on it. Thranduil turned to his son and spoke softly to him in the elfish tongue.  
  
"Legolas, do you not see? Even when you returned to these woods you still think of the sea, the gulls and Galadriel's words. Just repeat them to me one last time. They will make more sense then you think" Thranduil whispered. Legolas closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
".Legolas Greenleaf long under tree In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea! If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore They heart shall rest in the forest no more." repeated Legolas in the common tongue. Suddenly the words hit him and he turned to Thranduil.  
  
"You see my son, Legolas, it is simple," he whispered sadly.  
  
"But I do not wish to leave Middle-Earth. The quiet forests, the soft rivers, the white city, it is all so beautiful, why would I leave it?" Legolas whimpered.  
  
"Because Legolas, it is well past time. Galadriel warned you, if you heard the cry of the gull and you did" Thranduil said.  
  
"But when?" he asked.  
  
"When you came with the dead soldiers on the black ships. There were gulls all around. I know you were at peace on the ships even though the threat of battle lingered in your head," explained Thranduil.  
  
"So what must I do? I cannot leave Middle-Earth, I would never be at peace" Legolas lamented.  
  
"I cannot make that decision for you. It is only yours to make, not anyone else's. Yet one day you will have to come to terms with that, even if you don't wish to," Thranduil said.  
  
"But father, this is asking more then I ever want to be asked. Why can I not say here?" Legolas said not wanting to believe the truth.  
  
"You can, but you will never be at peace. That is all I have to say. It is now up to you, what do you wish to do?" Thranduil asked. Legolas just stared at him but Thranduil walked away.  
  
Argonth sucked in his breath from behind the bushes. Now he knew why Legolas had been out of sorts, and he couldn't stay. He bowed his head then made up his mind. He was about to step out when Thranduil walked right up to do and motioned for him to follow. He led him right to a tree and climbed it followed by Argonth.  
  
"So Argonth son of Aragorn, you have heard about Legolas' dilemma. I know that to you and me the answer seems obvious, but you must let him find it on his own time. We mustn't rush him. Elves aren't mean to be rushed, we have forever to do things and never make a quick decision. Let him find it on his own" counseled Thranduil.  
  
"But sir, I don't want Legolas to leave. He is a fair elf and a good friend of mine. He can't go into the west, not yet! I need someone to be there for me when I become king, and help me along as he helped my father!" Argonth said.  
  
"Argonth, you can't keep Legolas here forever. Legolas' time of helping people ended with the ring. His journey ended with Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Gimli. His time is over and he too must pass into the west, like the others," Thranduil said sadly.  
  
"Yes but my father won't go into the west, he will live out his life like all kings, why can't Legolas?" Argonth asked not understanding.  
  
"Because my boy, Legolas will not die. He will just wonder forever in the woods never in peace, always fighting with himself with what to do. He must leave before the end, he cannot stay" Thranduil said. Argonth nodded.  
  
"I take my leave sir" he said and climbed down from the tree. He walked back to the main elf city to go council with Gimli.  
  
"Father, I must speak to you" Legolas said as he found his father. Thranduil finished what he was saying to an elf and walked over to Legolas.  
  
"What is it my son?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Come, we must take a walk" Legolas instructed and led him away from the city. They walked in silence until they were a safe distance away. "Father, I have made a step towards my decision. I shall return to Minas Tirith tomorrow morning. I probably shall not return. The woods seem to do nothing for me anymore. As much as I love them I cannot stay" Legolas began.  
  
Thranduil nodded his head and Legolas realized his path. "Once in Minas Tirith I will make my decision from there for I must decide some day. I just wanted to say goodbye, as I must do to everyone," Legolas said as his voice caught in his throat.  
  
"A wise choice Legolas. I have taught you everything I can and know it is up to you to decide what you will do with it all. The woods will miss you and always remember you, but I understand. We will sing plenty of laments for you" Thranduil said smiling. He knew that Legolas loved songs and having a song or lament about himself would make him very happy. Legolas hugged his father and left. Thranduil watched his retreating form. "Good bye my son Legolas Greenleaf, may you one day find peace" he whispered and climbed a tree to watch his city.  
  
Legolas never once talked on their way back. Argonth and Gimli whispered to each other about things Legolas never caught. He was too busy trying to make up his mind about what to do.  
  
"If thou hearest the cry of the dull on the shore. thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more." echoed Galadriel's voice. Legolas nodded his head, as he knew he wouldn't be at rest in Mirkwood anymore, as much as he wanted it, it wasn't possible.  
  
Argonth looked over at Legolas as he nodded his head. "Gimli, do think he's decided yet?" he asked the elder dwarf. Gimli looked over at Legolas to see his brow scrunched up in labored thought and his eyes veiled.  
  
"No laddie, but he is fighting over it in his mind. He is at a great dilemma but must decide. We best let him be" Gimli said. Argonth nodded saying nothing and looked ahead.  
  
Legolas wandered through the many great levels of Minas Tirith. It had been 3 months since his return to Minas Tirith but still he had not decided. In his head he knew the answer but just didn't want to believe it. He wandered into the hall where the great kings lay. He looked at their peaceful faces as they lay in their graves, not to be troubled by gulls forever more.  
  
Suddenly the answer came into Legolas' heart and he knew what he must do. He took one more look at the king and ran to the Great Hall. Aragorn sat at his throne talking to Bergil as Argonth stood in the shadows with Gimli next to him. Arwen sat next o Aragorn this time. He burst into the room. Aragorn and Bergil and the others looked up.  
  
"Legolas my friend, how may I help you?" Aragorn asked kindly.  
  
"Aragorn, I have finally made a decision. I have decided to leave for the gray havens tomorrow. I cannot linger in Middle-Earth anymore. My heart just not seem at rest and I cannot live without peace for the rest of my long everlasting life" Legolas panted.  
  
Aragorn bowed his head. "I am glad you have finally seen the answer Legolas my friend. We shall all leave to see you off, as the fellowship truly ends" Aragorn said. Gimli jumped out from the shadows.  
  
"And I shall come with you laddie. I cannot bear to see you sail away with out me Legolas. Friendships like ours cannot be thrown away so lightly" growled Gimli. Legolas looked at Gimli and gave him a grateful smile.  
  
"I am glad you agree with my leaving. My father has know it all along and know I have come to my senses, thank you" Legolas said.  
  
"I shall have a ship ready for you and Gimli" Aragorn said. Legolas bowed his head and gracefully left. Aragorn bowed his head knowing another great friendship of his was to break away.  
  
Finally the havens came into view and Legolas galloped forward. He could hear the gulls calling him and he rushed forward. He passed quickly through the gates and saw it, the sea! He took a deep breath and felt his heart come to rest. Aragorn and Argonth came up behind him.  
  
"Welcome back to the sea my friend" Aragorn said.  
  
"Legolas!" came a shrill yell. Legolas looked down towards the dock to see Merry and Pippin of the shire running towards him. Legolas smiled disbelievingly and bent down to hug them.  
  
"Merry, Pippin, what a pleasure to see you!" he exclaimed. "How did you know I was coming?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Aragorn sent a messenger as soon as he found out and we headed off right away so we wouldn't miss you" Pippin rushed. Legolas laughed freely.  
  
"I thank you friends, it wouldn't haven't been a good bye without you" Legolas said. Gimli finally came over and said hello to the two hobbits.  
  
"Thank you so much Aragorn" Legolas said standing up to his full height.  
  
"Think nothing of it, I knew you'd enjoy it. I can't have you leaving without saying goodbye to them all" Aragorn said.  
  
"Well you're making this much harder for me to leave now. I mean I feel at total peace at the sea with you all and now I must leave" Legolas whispered. Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Legolas, as Gandalf once said, this is but another adventure. It is not so but, you are just coming to peace. You have many more years ahead of you. Make the most of them" Aragorn said. Legolas smiled and went over to Arwen.  
  
"Good-bye my fair Queen Arwen" Legolas said sweetly. Arwen gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded to her. Then he went up to Argonth and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"I won't forget you, my elf servant" Argonth joke. Legolas laughed.  
  
"I wont' forget you either, my king" Legolas said and he let go as tears stung at Argonth's eyes.  
  
Then he moved over and bent down again. He hugged Merry and Pippin in turn. "Good bye my fair hobbits, do not forget me," Legolas said. Merry nodded and Pippin ran back to him and gave him another hug.  
  
"Good bye Legolas, do not forget us," Pippin said as tears poured down his small face. Legolas wiped away a tear and stood up again. He turned to Aragorn as to say his final goodbye.  
  
"Well, this is the end" Legolas said. Aragorn shook his head again.  
  
"As I say now too, it is but the beginning" Aragorn said. Legolas laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Good bye Aragorn" he said. Aragorn then pulled him into a tight hug that only a great friend would understand. The pain behind there brave faces were great, a great friendship was breaking apart. Aragorn finally pulled away as a few tears slipped down his face. Legolas too sled a few tears. He gave Aragorn one last hug that would last them an eternity. Then he turned with Gimli and they headed to the dock.  
  
Gimli got onto the ship and waved to the others as the ship pulled away from Middle-Earth forever. Legolas just stared at his friends as he left them all behind then waved. He felt a great pain in his chest as he realized he was leaving them forever.  
  
"The white gulls call" Legolas whispered. "And this is the end" he finished. Then Aragorn's voice came into his head.  
  
"It is but the beginning and a whole other life lies ahead of you, make the most of it." Legolas smiled through a few tears.  
  
"I will Aragorn, I will make the most of it."  
  
The End 


End file.
